Memory Yang Kembali
by Narita Menari-nari
Summary: Happy SasuNaru Day. chapter 2 update. ' ya, karena aku serpihan mainanmu. Karena aku adalah serpihan burukmu. Dan karna kau adalah serpihan lukaku yang bertambah karena kehadiranmu kembali. Karena serpihan luka itu terus bersarang di hatiku dan karena kuatnya rasa cinta dan serpihan sakit itu, menjadikan serpihan dalam diriku seperti magnet yang menyeretku bertemu lagi denganmu. '
1. Chapter 1

**_ Tittle : Memory yang kembali.**

**_ AUTHOR : Narita.**

**_ Pairing : SasuNaru.**

**_ Warning : OOC, BL, TYPO, etc.**

**Author's Note : pokoknya, naruto sama sasuke 2 tingkat di bawah kyuubi dan itachi. Naruto dan sasuke kelas 1 SMA, kyuubi dan itachi kelas 3 SMA.**

**Summary : Naruto sudah tahu selama ini dia hanya jadi bahan taruhan, ia pun menghilang lalu sasuke hilang ingatan. Hingga suatu waktu mereka di pertemukan kembali. Apa reaksi sasuke atau naruto?**

**Ini hanyalah pem-publishan ulang karena akun ane yang Namikaze Narita-chan udah gak hidup karena ane lupa passwordnya #pabo#  
**

**jadi, semua fic karya ane, ane publish ulang semua hari ini!  
**

**Okey, HAPPY READING minna-san...! : )**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**NORMAL POV**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**-**** Tokyo ****-**

**.****  
**

Di sore hari yang indah, terdapat dua makhluk yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah duduk di pinggiran sungai taman yang terletak di bagian utara Konoha.

" Teme, apa benar kau hanya menjadikanku pacar agar kau dapat memenangkan taruhan, Teme? " tanya pemuda berambut pirang dan berwarna kuning sambil menahan luka di hatinya.

" hn...maaf, Dobe. itu memang benar. " katanya membenarkan pertanyaan pemuda pirang itu.

" aku sudah tahu itu. Kau juga punya kekasih bernama Sakura kan? " tanyanya lagi.

Naruto semakin merasakan sesak dan sakit dalam hatinya. naruto sudah merasa bahagia di cintai dan dimiliki oleh Sasuke, tapi ternyata dia hanya di jadikan bahan taruhan saja dan itu berarti semuanya _' palsu '_. Itulah yang membuat dia sangat terluka. Karena dia terlanjur mencintai pemuda berambut pantat ayam ini.

" iya, itu benar. Maafkan aku Naruto, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. " kata Sasuke dengan nada nada datar.

" hiks... tapi sama saja kau menyakitiku bodoh, apa salahku hah? " Naruto semakin ter isak menahan sakit dalam hatinya.

" sekali lagi aku meminta maaf Dobe! " kata sasuke meminta maaf pada Naruto.

" Teme, aku bisa memaafkanmu tapi bila tanpa melihatmu Teme. Mulai sekarang kita akhiri hubungan kita, aku juga akan pindah sekolah dan menghilang agar aku bisa memaafkanmu. Aku harap kau tidak muncul lagi Sasuke, agar aku bisa memaafkanmu dan melupakanmu! " kata Naruto yang ingin memaafkan Sasuke dengan cara tidak bertemu dengannya.

_' kenapa? Kenapa sakit di dada ini? '_ batin Sasuke saat mendengar perkataan naruto.

_' menghilang '_

_' memaafkanmu '_

_' menghilang '_

_' memaafkanmu '_

Itulah kata-kata Naruto yang ada di dalam pikiran sasuke.

_' kenapa? Kenapa aku tak ingin kau menghilang ?_ ' batin Sasuke yang merasa aneh dengan dirinya.

Sasuke yang telah bermain dalam ikatan ini dan tidak berniat serius, tapi kenapa pada waktu di ujung pemutusan ikatan ini hatinya menjadi sesak dan takut akan kehilangan mataharinya. Bukankah ia sangat mencintai Sakura? Kenapa?

Sasuke terus membatin sampai akhirnya berkata...

" Naruto sebenarnya – " kata-kata Sasuke terputus ketika Naruto sudah pergi dan berlari.

_' Naruto, kemana dia? Kumohon Naruto jangan pergi dulu '_

_._

**End Normal Pov**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Sasuke POV**

.

Aku berlari mengejar Naruto, aku mau mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya dan aku akan memutuskan Sakura. Tapi sepertinya dia takut dan salah paham, dia kira aku akan memberikan kenyataan pahit. Tidak Naruto, aku ingin katakan aku mencintaimu.

" Naruto tunggu...! " teriakku mencegahnya pergi.

Lama-lama Naruto semakin menghilang, aku terus memutari jalan tanpa arah hingga waktu aku hendang menyeberang di perempatan jalan tiba-tiba ada truck besar menuju kearahku dan...

_Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt..._

_Brakkkkkk..._

" Naruto... " hanya itu kata-kata yang aku ucapkan sebelum kegelapan melanda diriku.

_SKIP TIME_

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Dimana ini? Kenapa kepalaku pening sekali?

" Sasuke, kau sudah sadar baka otoutou ? " kata lelaki dengan mata onyx dan rambut panjang yang diikat yang bernama Itachi tersebut.

" kau siapa? " tanyaku pada pria yang mirip denganku dan seperti memanggil nama kecilku. Yah, walaupun namanya jelek! Mungkin dia keluargaku ?

Setelah aku bertanya dia langsung melotot kaget. Ada apa ini?

" aku, Uchiha Itachi. aku anikimu otoutou ! kau mengalami kecelakaan dan luka di kepalamu, mungkin kau terkena amnesia? " tambahnya lagi. Well, tak buruk lah. Setidaknya aku bisa bertemu keluargaku saat ini

.

**End Sasuke Pov**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Naruto POV**

.

_' aku sudah tak kuat berhadapan denganmu lagi sasuke, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi...! '_ batinku yang tak kuat lagi melihatnya dan me reply kenangan manis kami. Aku sungguh sakit ternyata ikatan manis kami hanya _' palsu '_ . kami-sama apa salahku? Kenapa kau memberiku cinta palsu kenapa?

" Naruto sebenarnya – "

_deg..._

Aku langsung berlari, aku tidak mau tau yang penting aku ingin menghilang darinya, aku tak membiarkan dia melanjutkan kata-katanya lalu terdengar olehku. Aku terus berlari sambil ter-isak.

" Naruto tunggu! " bagaimana ini? Sasuke masih mengejarku. Aku terus berlari sampai akhirnya aku tidak melihat Sasuke lagi.

_' fyuhhhh..._ baguslah! nanti aku akan bicara pada kaa-san dan tou-san agar aku pindah ke Konoha dan tinggal bersama Kyuu-nii saja. Ya, Kyuu-nii kelas 1 SMA, dia tinggal dengan Tsunade baa-san dan Jiraiya jii-san

Aku sekarang sudah sampai di rumahku dan sekarang masuk kedalam tempat tinggalku.

" kaa-san...tou-san... naru besok tidak masuk sekolah, naru ingin pindah ke Konoha dan tinggal bersama Kyuu-nii saja! " pintaku pada tou-san.

" apa Naru? Apa kau mau meninggalkan sekolahmu yang hanya tinggal satu tahun dan teman-temanmu? " tanya kaa-san padaku dengan ekspresi kaget.

Iya kaa-san, sebenarnya ada orang yang tidak ingin aku temui mangkannya aku lebih memilih menghilang dan pindah sekolah.

" tidak kaa-san naru yakin mau pindah sekolah, lagipula naru juga rindu dengan Kyuu-nii. "

" baiklah kalau itu maumu naru, kau bisa tinggal dengan ojii-san dan obaa-san mu ! " kata tou-san ku memberi tahu.

.

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

Hari ini aku sudah bangun pagi-pagi segali untuk berangkat ke Konoha, tepatnya rumah obaa-san dan ojii-san yang sekarang di tempati kyuu-nii.

" kaa-san...tou-san...naru berangkat ya, sayonara kaa-san...sayonara tou-san ! " pamitku pada mereka.

" hati-hati Naruto-kun ! " teriak kaa-san, sementara tou-san hanya melambai sambil tersenyum.

Yah, aku harap ini bisa membuat keadaan lebih baik.

_Selamat tinggal Sasuke..._

_Selamat tinggal cintaku..._

_Selamat tinggal pedihku..._

_Selamat tinggal kenangan manisku..._

_Tes...tes...tes..._

Tak terasa air mataku mengalir, memang berat hatiku meninggalkan semuanya. Tapi bagaimana lagi, jika aku terus berada disini, rasanya bagaikan _' raga tanpa nyawa '_

Ah, aku telfon Kiba dulu untuk ber-pamitan dan menitipkan salam perpisahan untuk semuanya pada Kiba.

_Tuuttt..._

Terdengar nada tersambung di telingaku saat menelfon Kiba sampai akhirnya terdengar suara Kiba di seberang sana.

" moshi-moshi...ada apa Naruto? Kenapa kau belum datang? Kau sakit hah? " terdengar pertanyaan beruntun dari sahabtku yang gila ini, hahahah...aku jadi terkikik geli mendengar gaya bicaranya.

" gomen ne Kiba, aku pindah sekolah ke Konoha. Kau tau kan karena apa? Karena kau sendiri yang memberikan faktanya kemarin. Dan sampaikan salam perpisahanku kepada semua teman-teman ya! " aku

berbicara pada Kiba dan meminta tolong agar menitipkan salam perpisahan pada semua teman-teman.

" apppaaaa? Seenaknya saja kau main pindah Naruto. Broken heart boleh saja, tapi jangan begini dong. Tega sekali kau padaku Naruto hueeee...! " kata Kiba sambil merengek.

Aduh, tingkah lakunya yang seperti itu bikin aku sweatdrop saja!

" ayolah Kiba...nanti kau boleh mampir ke rumah obba-san dan ojii-sanku kok. Dan jangan beritahu siapapun tempat yang akan aku tinggali ya ! " seruku meminta tolong pada Kiba.

" hah, oke lah Naruto, tapi aku akan tetap mengunjungimu disana, dan aku tak akan memberitahukan kepada siapapun kok ! "

Asyikkkk, Kiba mau menolongku hahaii...kau memang sahabatku Kiba.

" wah, domou arigatou kiba, kau sahabatku yang paling baik. " seruku dengan sumringah.

" douitta Naruto, aku harap kau bisa melupakan _' unggas '_ itu yah! " keta Kiba dan aku jawab

" he'em " lalu telfon aku tutup dan melanjutkan perjalananku ke rumah obaa-san dan ojii-san.

.

.

.

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Two years later._

" durian baka, ayo bangun dan mandi kita harus berangkat sekolah. Lagipula ini hari pertamamu kelas 1 SMA jangan terlambat dan jangan membuatku terlambat juga pemalas! " ucap monster rubah itu dengan sarkastiknya. Padahal aku masih mengantuk.

" 5 menit lagi Kyuu-nii. Ciumi saja pohon apelmu dulu biar dia mendapatkan cinta dari rubah jelek selaku tuannya. " kataku ngawur dan asal nyeplos.

" apa katamu? Naruto baka, bangun ! kau mau aku tendang menuju rasi bintang paling manis heh? Cepat bangun atau aku buang ramenmu ! " teriak monster rubah alias anikiku Kyuu-nii.

" nanni? Jangan buang ramen ku, Kyuu-nii jahat banget ! " kataku langsung terbangun mendengar ancaman sakral tentang ramen sambil mewek-mewek.

" cepat mandi baka! " bentaknya lagi.

" aissshhh.. iya-iya aniki, aku akan mandi. " kataku menuruti perkataannya dan dia pun mlengos keluar kamar.

Haaahhh...selalu saja begitu dasar rubah pengganggu.

Setelah aku bersiap-siap dan kyuu-nii juga selesai, aku berpamitan pada baa-san dan jii-san untuk berangkat sekolah dengan Kyuu-nii. Yah, aku satu sekolah dengan Kyuu-ni. Kyuu-nii kelas 3 SMA dan kau masih kelas 1 SMA. Hari ini merupakan awal dari pelaksanaan MOS yang menyiksa itu.

Ya, aku akan masuk ke KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL sama dengan kakakku Kyuubi. Waktu pertama kemari aku di pindahkan ke KONOHA JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL.

" Kyuu-nii masuk saja dulu, aku mau ke toliet dulu ! " pamitku pada Kyuu-nii karna memang aku ingin BAK heheheh...

Aku berjalan menelusuri setiap lorong di sekolah ini. ' sekolahnya memang besar ya! ' gumamku dalam hati.

Akhirnya...sampai juga di toilet! Rasanya tidak tahan ingin buang hajat. Akupun melangkah untuk masuk ke toilet pria dan...

_kriiiett..._

_tap...tap...tap..._

_set..._

_brukkkkk..._

" ittai, kau itu nyelonong saja...aku jadi jatuh kan gara-gara matamu yang gak digunakan buat melihat saat jalan brengsek ! " kataku emosi sambil munduk dan memegangi pantatku yang sakit. Karena orang itu keluar dari toilet lalu nyelonok dan menabrakku seenaknya.

" hn..." hanya gumaman tolol itu responnya. Tunggu, se-sepertinya trademark itu...

" aku tidak sengaja. " balasnya lagi dan ku tatap wajahnya.

_deg..._

" Sa-Sasuke... " kataku kaget dengan orang yang ada di depanku. 2 tahun aku berusaha memaafkannya dan mengubur rasa sakit ini, kenapa jadi begini?

" kau mengenalku? " tanyanya curiga. Eh, kok bisa dia bicara begitu? Sombong sekali huh !

_' o-ow...harus menghindar! '_ batinku.

" tidak kok, ha-hanya mendengar dari beberapa siswi saja ehehhe... " kataku sambil cengengesan.

" ano...saya permisi dulu, jaa nee! " kataku lalu berlari begitu saja.

.

**.**

**End Naruto pov**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Sasuke pov**

.

.

Siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa menyebut namaku ? tidak mungkin kalau dia hanya mendengar dari siswi sementara wajahnya menunjukkan sangat tahu tentangku ?

Aku harus menyelidikinya dan mendekatinya, siapa tau dia bagian masa laluku dan tahu jati diriku. Takkan ku lepaskan !

Tapi kenapa tubuhku bergemuruh melihatnya?

Ah, ini semua membuatku pusing dan susah, aku tak akan melepaskannya, aku yakin aku bisa mengetahui sesuatu melalu dirinya, lihat saja nanti!

_ **... TBC ...**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**ini hanya sebagai percobaan saja, karena ane baru pertama bikin BOYS LOVE heheheheh... XD**

**jadi, gomenasai jika banyak kejelekannya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Memory Yang Kembali.**

**Author : Namikaze Narita-chan.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys love, OOC, etc.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Author's Note: Huaaa...akun ane yang Namikaze Narita-chan hilang karena ane lupa passwordnya setelah ane rubah TAT. Jadi di ganti dengan yang ini : (**

**Ane jadi harus mem-publish ulang semua fanfic ane :'(**

.

.

.

_ **~~HAPPY READING~~**

.

.

.

**Naruto pov**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Apa itu tadi adalah, Sasuke? _Arrrrghhhhh..._kenapa dia harus kembali lagi delam kehidupanku setelah 2 tahun aku pergi darinya dan mencoba melupakannya!

Aku berlari mencari ruanganku dengan was-was, karena aku takut jika bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi seperti tadi. Aku bingung dimana kelas tempat peserta MOS berada, akhirnya aku memutuskan bertanya pada salah satu kakak kelas di sekolah ini.

" sumimmasen, senpai. Apakah kau tau tempat para perserta MOS berada? " tanyaku pada kakak kelas dengan rambut panjang dan bermata lavender tanpa pupil.

" ah, kau salah satu peserta MOS ya? Kenalkan, aku Hyuuga Neji. ketua osis di sekolah ini. Kalau mau ke ruangan para peserta MOS, tinggal naik satu tangga lalu belok ke kanan, dan di ruang ke empat itulah tempat para peserta MOS ! " jelas Hyuuga senpai memberitahuku.

" arigatou, Hyuuga senpai telah memberitahuku. " jawbaku dengan sopan pada senpaiku.

" douitta, siapa namamu? " tanya Hyuuga senpai padaku.

" watashi wa Namikaze Naruto desu, dozo yoroshiku Hyuuga senpai ! " kataku memperkenalkan diri.

" yoroshiku mo Naruto, panggil aku Neji senpai saja! "

" ha'i senpai. " kataku membungkukkan diri lalu pergi dan mencari kelas ku.

Aku sekarang memasuki kelasku dan apa yang ku lihat, Ada sasuke di situ.

" kau peserta MOS ya? Ayo cepat masuk, duduklah di sebelah Uchiha Sasuke! " kata senpaiku yang berambut seperti nanas dan Sasuke pun berdiri menunjukkan dirinya.

_Mati aku..._kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa kau muncul lagi di hadapanku dan membangkitkan lukaku lagi. Hati ini berdebar cepat mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu, dimana aku hanya di jadikan bahan taruhannya saja.

Akupun duduk di samping Sasuke. Apakah Kami-sama dan takdir sedang mempermainkanku. apakah Kami-sama dan takdir ingin menyakitiku lagi?

_Deg..._

Degup hati yang sakit ini muncul kembali. Aku kembali mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu dimana Kiba sahabatku memberitahuku bahwa Sasuke hanya mempermainkanku saja.

" _hn..._siapa namamu? " apa? Dia menanyakan namaku. Dia ini pura-pura tidak kenal aku ya?

Huh, sombong sekali !

" namaku, Namikaze Naruto, siapa namamu? " kataku ikut bersandiwara bersama Sasuke.

" Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Yoroshiku ne Naruto ! " balasnya sembari memasang tampang stoicnya yang memuakkan itu.

" yoroshiku mo Uchiha-san. " balasku formal. Apa memang dia tidak mengenalku ya?

" panggil saja Sasuke Dobe ! "

_Deg..._

Panggilan itu lagi, apa maksudnya dia memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi sementara dia ber pura-pura tidak mengenalku.

_Arrrgggh..._si Teme ini suka sekali membuat otakku ber putar-putar. Huh, aku meyesal pernah mencintainya.

" kau, atas alasan apa kau mengejekku seperti itu ? " tanya ku dengan nada marah.

" hn...entahlah, tampang bodohmu itu cocok di hatiku untuk memanggilmu dengan sebutan Dobe."

" _arrrgghh..._dasar Teme, kita baru saling mengenal, jangan membuat aku marah Teme ! " seruku marah dengan perkataannya barusan.

" kita memang baru saling mengenal, tapi hatiku berteriak untuk memanggilmu Dobe. "

Apa katanya? Dia ini sengaja tak mengenalku ya?

_Hmmm..._tapi memang sepertinya dia tak mengenalku, apa yang terjadi ya?

" dasar Teme kuso, ternyata kau ini seorang ' puitis yang murahan ' ya. " kataku mengejek dengan menekankan _kata puitis yang murahan._

Lagipula, sejak kapan Uchiha bisa meng-gombal seperti itu.

" aku mau tanya. " tanyanya. Memang dia mau bertanya apa ya? Aku harap bukan hal merepotkan.

" apa kau mengenalku? " lanjutnya lagi.

_Deg..._

Jantungku berdetak lagi mendengar pertanyaannya. lebih baik aku jawab tidak saja dan tetap mengikuti arah permainan ini, siapa tau ada titik terangnya.

" tidak, memangnya kenapa? " lanjutku lagi.

" _hn..._hanya rasanya seperti aku pernah mengenalmu saja." Kata Sasuke datar dengan lancar dan entengnya.

" oh men...jangan membual, mana ada yang seperti itu hahahah...memangnya kita ini makhluk reinkarnasi apa. " jawabku dengan nada meremehkan. Ya, Teme tolol atau apa sampai ber-alasan pernah mengenal segala _hahhaha..._

" aku kehilangan ingatan karena kecelakaam Dua tahun yang lalu. Jadi, siapa tau kau mengenalku atau setidaknya kau tadi jati diriku. " lanjutnya lagi.

Hah, _ke..._kehilangan ingatan. Berarti dia tidak mengingatku! Semoga saja dia tidak ingat kejadian Dua tahun lalu, sehingga aku tidak perlu menghindar darinya.

" _hah_, memangnya kau kecelakaan dimana Teme? " tanya ku dengan pura-pura kaget.

" _hn..._di Tokyo, aku sendiri juga tidak tau, kenapa aku mau menceritakan masa laluku padamu. " akupun ber-keringat dingin,jangan sampai dia mengenaliku. Itulah harapnku.

" _hahahha..._Teme, jangan bercanda, kau saja kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan di Tokyo, bagaimana bisa kau mengenalku? Aku saja tinggal di Konoha sejak kecil _hahhaha..._ " kataku sedikit ber-bohong dan tertawa agak garing sampai akhirnya.

" oi yang berambut kuning dan raven jangan ngobrol terus. Lanjutkan kegiatan kalian sebagai peserta MOS. " kata senpai yang berambut seperti nanas itu.

" ha'i...gomen senpai! " jawabku mematuhinya sementara Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar tak ada hormat seditkitpun. Dasar Teme...dari dulu tidak pernah berubah.

" _hn..._aku akan mencoba mengorek tentang dirimu Dobe! " itu kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum kami melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing. Aku bergidik ngeri, jangan sampai dia tau hubunganku dengannya.

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Skip Time_

Semenjak kejadian MOS itu. Sasuke selalu saja mengikutiku. Beberapa contohnya adalah.

dia mengantarkan aku pulang, dia ingin ikut aku ke kantin walau dengan wajah datar dan acuhnya, dia juga sering ke atap sekolah bersamaku ketika aku ingin membolos, dia juga terus menahanku agar duduk di bangku bersamanya dan tidak berpindah ke tempat lain.

" Dobe, ayo kita ke kantin. Jangan sampai kau membuang waktu makanku, ayo cepat! " ajaknya padaku. Yah, seperti ini. Dia selalu seenaknya mengajakku kesana kemari. Aku heran, dia lupa padaku tapi dia sebegitu penasaran denganku. Apa ikatan ' palsu ' di antara kami mengganggu memorynya? Tapi aku akan berusaha agar dia tidak mengingatku lagi.

" _gahhhh..._teme, kau jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak mau makan denganmu yang sangat mambuatku jengkel. " balask jengkel.

" lagipula, kau jangan mengikuti terus. Apa untunganya kau mengikutiku jika katamu aku hanya merepotkan dan bodoh di matamu Teme. " tambahku lagi. Kulihat dia menyeringai membuatku bergidik. ' apa yang sedang ia pikirkan ya? ' tanyaku pada niraniku.

" heh, Dobe...entah apa yang membuatku selalu mengikutimu. Yang jelas ke dobe-an mu menarik bagiku _khukhuhkuh..._ " dia mengatakan itu sambil menyeringai. Apa-apaan dia itu.

" _buuuuu..._terserah kau saja lah, dasar stalker! " balasku dengan cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**End Naruto pov**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Sasuke pov**

" _buuuuu..._terserah kau saja lah, dasar stalker! " kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

' _manis dan imut ' _batinku dengan menatap pemuda pirang periang nan bodoh ini.

Entah kenapa setiap melihat Naruto rasanya ada _De Javu_ yang kurasakan, namun tak bisa aku lihat dalam pikiran maupun logika ku.

" Naruto... " terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Naruto dan ternyata dia adalah Gaara senpai.

" ada apa senpai? " tanya si Dobe itu pada Gaara senpai.

" ini, aku buatkan bekal untukmu. " kata Gaara senpai sembari memberikan kotak yang berisikan Omelete.

_Hmmmm..._aneh sekali, Gaara senpai kan sama sepertiku. Anti sosial dan cuek. Tapi kenapa dia bisa ramah pada Naruto? Wah, ada yang tidak beres ini.

" wah, arigatou senpai, baunya harum sekali. Untung senpai bawakan aku makanan ini. Jadinya aku tidak perlu ke kantin dengan Teme bejat ini. " kata Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat bekal itu.

_Cih..._bekal murahan. Makanan seperti itu bisa aku berikan Sepuluh kotak untukmu Dobe, menyebalkan!

" ayo kita ke atap, Naru. Dan makan bersama denganku. " ajaknya pada Naruto dan membuat mata hatiku melotot. Eh, tunggu...memang ada ya, mati hati melotot?

_Gahh..._bergaul dengan Dobe membuat aku konyol. Tapi, aku tak akan membiarkan mereka berduaan. Enak saja mereka mau mengacuhkanku.

" aku ikut! " ucapku spontan dan datar, lalu senpai melirik ke arahku. Sementara naruto mendelik ke arahku.

" untuk apa? Lebih baik kau ke kantin Teme! " ucap Naruto.

" hn...tidak apa-apa, ayo cepat! " ucapku tak ingin memberikan alasan. Karena sekarang ini akupun tidak tau kenapa.

" _gahhh..._baiklah, kau itu menggangguku saja. " umpat Naruto padaku. Masa bodoh lah, yang penting aku bisa ikut.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**End Sasuke pov**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Gaara pov**

_._

_._

_._

" aku ikut! " ucap sasuke spontan dan datar, lalu aku mendelik menandakan _isyarat ' kau mengganggu waktuku dengan Naruto saja. '_

Ya, Namikaze Naruto adalah siswa kelas X yang aku sukai waktu hari ke Dua pelaksanaan MOS. Tapi, memang dasarnya ayam Uchiha ini selalu meng-ekori Naruto.

Padahal aku ingin makan bersamanya dengan bekal buatanku. Tapi kenapa dia ikut-ikutan bersama Naruto, dasar Uchiha!

.

.

**End Gaara pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal pov**

_Kriiiingggg..._

Terdengar bunyi bel menandakan waktu belajar mengajar sudah berakhir.

Para murid-murid Konoha High School sedang berbondong-bondong untuk keluar dari sekolah dan segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Saat semua murid sedang berjalan keluar sekolah, terlihat 2 orang siswa kelas XII yaitu Kyuubi dan Itachi di kelas itu.

" _Kyuu..._kita mendapat tugas membuat makalah ber-pasangan. Karna kau ber-pasangan dengan ku, maka hari ini kau harus pulang bersamaku! " kata Itachi telak.

" put...keriput, aku harus mengantarkan adikku pulang, bagaimana bisa pulang denganmu. Lagipula aku kan bisa ke rumahmu sendiri setelah pulang bodoh! " tolak Kyuubi dengan sarkastik.

Memang benar yang di katakan Kyuubi. Itu hanya alasan yang Itachi gunakan agar bisa pulang bersama Kyuubi. Ya, Namikaze Kyuubi adalah orang yang di sukainya sejak pertama melihatnya. Itachi juga selalu mengikuti Kyuubi seperti Sasuke mengikuti Naruto. _#ckckck...kakak adek sama aja#_

" tapi, aku bisa mengantar kal- " kata-kata Itachi ter-potong setelah terdengar suara cempreng di depan pintu kelas.

" yo...konichiwa minna. Kyuu nii, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Jadi kau bisa pulang bersama- " kata-kata Naruto ter-putus setelah Naruto melihat siapa orang yang di lihatnya.

" Naruto...! "

" Itachi nii...! " kata mereka ber-barengan. Kyuubi yang di antara mereka ber-dua pun mengernyitkan dahi dan memandang Naruto dan Itachi curiga.

" kalian saling mengenal? Ruapanya keriput ini playboy ya, mesra dengan Naruto, tapi masih meng-ekori ku. " kata Kyuubi yang sedikit cemburu dengan pandangan intim antara Itachi dan Naruto.

" aku mohon jangan salah paham Kyuu. Naruto adalah- " Naruto langsung memotong perkataan Itachi.

" dia ini temanku waktu masih di konoha. " kata Naruto telak.

Melihat reaksi Itachi saat di tuduh Kyuubi, Naruto tahu Itachi menyukai Kyuubi. Dan dia ber-syukur bisa men-jadikan Kyuubi kuncinya untuk membungkam mulut Itachi.

" hey, tapi- " kata-kata Itachi ter-putus lagi ketika di dahului Naruto.

" Aku akan membuntungkan satu ekor Kyuubi _(Itachi)_ jika kau ber-bicara pada orang itu tentang ku dan pada kakakku. " kata Naruto yang mengancam akan membuntungkan ekor Kyuubi. Dan yang di maksud Naruto adalah Itachi sebagi ekor cinta Kyuubi. Itachi yang mendengar hal itu hanya menurut saja. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia tak mau jauh-jauh dari Kyuubi. Lagipula, Sasuke kan masih tidak tau Naruto. Itulah yang di pikirkan Uchiha Itachi.

Kyuubi merasa ter-ejek akhirnya membuka suara.

" apa yang kau bicarakan bocah? Aku tidak punya ekor. Dan jika aku punya dan kau memotongnya, maka aku akan menjadikanmu selai di dalam toples. " kata Kyuubi.

" huh...aku harap kau dapat mengembalikan serpihan yang hilang dari dirinya, " kata Itachi menghela nafas. Naruto hanya acuh atas perkataan Itachi.

" aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau ikut permainan _' Palsu '_ itu lagi. " tolak Naruto.

Kyuubi yang jengkel bagaikan menjadi tiang dengan kamera yang merekam mereka berdua kesal. Kyuubi pun segera keluar dan berkata...

" lanjutkan saja kemesraan kalian aku mau pulang. Bocah, apa yang kau maksud? Kalian berdua ber-hutang penjelasan padaku. " kata Kyuubi lalu pergi.

" ini bukan urusanmu nii-chan. " kata Naruto dan Kyuubi hanya ber-decih menanggapi penolakan penjelasan Naruto.

Itachi melotot melihat Kyuubi. Dia pun mengikuti Kyuubi.

" Kyuu...tunggu aku, aku hanya berbicara hal yang lama dari temanku. Itu saja Kyuu! " kata itachi sambil mengejar Kyuubi yang marah karena di acuhkan.

" _tch..._cepatlah keriput kau membuang waktuku dan kau harus jelaskan padaku atau kau tak akan bisa menjadi ekorku lagi. " kata Kyuubi acuh. Itachi berubah menjadi suram dan menunduk dengan _pikiran ' kakak adik sama saja, sama sama membuat Uchiha kelimpungan dan membuat Uchiha jadi budak ' #poor Itachi#_

.

.

Sementara itu, setelah kepergian ItaKyuu, Naruto terduduk di bangku belakang sekolah. Naruto belum mau pulang karena dia masih kepikiran pertemuannya dengan rasa sakitnya di masa lalu.

Saat Naruto sedang memejamkan mata, ada tangan yang menyentil pipinya.

" _ouc..._siapa yang sedang mengganggu- " kata-kata Naruto terputus ketika ada chickenbutt yang dilihatnya.

" ku! " lanjut Naruto, sambil cengo melihat orang itu.

" jangan melihatku seperti itu, Dobe. " kata Sasuke.

" sedang apa kau disini? Mengganggu saja! " kata Naruto cuek.

Sasuke pun duduk di sebelah Naruto dan berkata.

" sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku, mengapa aku sangat penasaran denganmu, mengapa diriku merasa ada serpihan yang hilang selama ini, mengapa aku menganggapmu serpihan itu, katakan padaku, mengapa ? " itulah yang di tanyakan Sasuke secara beruntun kepada Naruto.

" jangan coba ketahui kenapa dengan dirimu, jangan penasaran dengan ku, jangan rasakan yang hilang itu, jangan anggap aku serpihan itu, aku tidak perlu mengatakan apapun, sebab aku hanya serpihan mainanmu saja! Kata Naruto tanpa sadar sembari menatap awan sore di langit.

' _ya, karena aku serpihan mainanmu. Dan serpihan yang hilang itu adalah diriku yang kau permainkan hanya karena taruhan agar tidak menjatuhkan harga diri Uchiha. Karena aku adalah serpihan burukmu. Dan karna kau adalah serpihan lukaku yang bertambah karena kehadiranmu kembali. Karena serpihan luka itu terus bersarang di hatiku dan karena kuatnya rasa cinta dan serpihan sakit itu, menjadikan serpihan dalam diriku seperti magnet yang menyeretku bertemu lagi denganmu. '_ kata Naruto membatin.

" apa yang kau katakan barusan? Kenapa kau bilang kau serpihan mainanku? " tanya Sasuke yang tercengang mendengar perkataan Naruto.

" maksudku, karena amnesia gilamu itu. Diriku terus bermain dalam gejolak hatimu. Bukankah itu artinya serpihan mainan yang hanya bermain saja di hatimu dan membuat kau kelimpungan mencari jawabannya. _Hahaha..."_ jawab Naruto sambil tertawa garing.

" _cih..._cara bicaramu terlalu banyak maksud yang tidak ter-duga oleh otak pintarku Dobe! " kata Sasuke yang kesal tidak mengerti perkataan Naruto.

" makannya jangan bertanya dan mencoba mencari jawaban dariku, Teme. " peringat Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mereka pun menikmati sore hari dalam keheningan.


End file.
